dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Duplicate Vegeta
|Race = Commeson / Saiyan |Date of birth = Age 780 |Occupation = |Allegiance = Commeson |FamConnect = Commeson (creator) Vegeta (template) Cloned Gryll (former comrade/boss) |Gender = |Date of death = Age 780}} Cloned Vegeta '(複製ベジータ, ''Fukusei-Bejīta) was the result of Commeson draining the power of Vegeta and taking on his form. Appearance Cloned Vegeta is identical to Vegeta, however his body is completely purple, his eyes are red, and due to being made of a goo-like substance he appears to be melted. Personality Due to being a copy of Vegeta, Cloned Vegeta possesses a similar personality to the Saiyan prince. In contrast to the usual Commeson victim, Vegeta's strong Saiyan beliefs were able to resist the control of the weapon. This was demonstrated when Cloned Vegeta was confronted by Goku, and shared the original Vegeta's desire to fight Goku to the death, enough to where he ignored orders to absorb Goku's power, wanting to fight Goku head-to-head. He also seems to possess a bit of Vegeta's emotions; such as when he showed hesitation when cloned Gryll demanded him to absorb Trunks due to Vegeta's love for his son, yet Trunks was not enough to get him to defeat the will of Commeson. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe 6 Saga After Gryll and his henchmen are cloned by the Commeson, Vegeta defeats them when they try to attack Goten and Trunks, causing them to dissolve into puddles of Commeson. The Commeson then engulfs Vegeta and takes his power, causing it to take on the form of Vegeta after spitting him out. Cloned Vegeta then demonstrates his power to the drained Vegeta, using the Galick Gun to destroy a nearby cliff. At cloned Gryll's orders, Cloned Vegeta then attempted to absorb Trunks, but not before hesitating, which the original Vegeta noticed. Jaco saved Trunks from Cloned Vegeta's attack, and they all escaped. Later, Cloned Vegeta confronted Trunks and Goten, who heard about the truth of Commeson from Potage, and fused into Gotenks in order to fight Cloned Vegeta. Despite transforming to a Super Saiyan 3, Gotenks was no match for cloned Vegeta, who withstood all of his attacks, and defused after an assault from him. While praising Trunks' strong spirit, Cloned Vegeta was about to kill the two young Saiyans, but he was interrupted by Goku. Goku asked what Cloned Vegeta was doing, thinking he was the real Vegeta and having no clue about the situation. Goten, Trunks and Vegeta (now transparent) then made it clear to Goku that he must defeat Cloned Vegeta quickly. Sharing Vegeta's thirst for battle, Cloned Vegeta grew excited at he thought of battle, when Goten warned his father about what the clone could do. He surprises them by proclaiming he won't take Goku's power and even defied cloned Gryll's order to absorb Goku's power, deciding to fight him head-to-head. Because of Vegeta's own will, he overcame cloned Gryll's forceful control, and defeated his fellow Commeson clone with a single punch, knocking him to the ground. Cloned Vegeta then engaged in battle with Goku, who in turn realized that he was as strong as the original Vegeta, and grew excited. When Goku and Cloned Vegeta began their battle, they are shown to be evenly matched, however Vegeta ]] shows frustration at Cloned Vegeta's sloppy fighting style and failure to dodge certain attacks. As he grew impatient, Vegeta himself tries to attack Cloned Vegeta, but his attack phases through him. Cloned Vegeta then tells Vegeta to sit on the sidelines quietly like an empty shell should do. Vegeta tells Cloned Vegeta to defeat Goku quickly, then tells Goku not to lose, leading the both to question who's side Vegeta is on. Goku realizes he is running short on time, and transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue to end things quickly. Everyone is shocked to see that Cloned Vegeta is also able to transform into the same form, and the two then continue their battle. As cloned Vegeta notices Vegeta fading even more, Cloned Vegeta mocks Vegeta and tells him he will give him a nice memory of the defeat of Goku to carry into Other World. As the battle continues, Cloned Vegeta fires a very powerful version of Continuous Energy Bullets. When the smoke clears, cloned Vegeta is shocked that Goku is still alive, but Goku says that the attack was very dangerous, and if he had continued a little more, Goku would have been in trouble. Later, Goku and cloned Vegeta power up and try to land a very strong blow which causes a huge shockwave. As this happens, the core of Commeson, which was running free due to cloned Gryll's defeat, tries to attack Trunks from behind. Vegeta notices this and attempts to save him, but he phases through Trunks, as his body is beginning to disappear for good. Monaka unintentionally steps on Commeson's core, which damages it along with Cloned Vegeta. Goku takes this opportunity to fire a God Kamehameha, which destroys the already weakened Cloned Vegeta, ending his reign for good. Power Due to absorbing all of Vegeta's power, Cloned Vegeta possesses strength equal to Vegeta in his base form and as such is easily capable of overwhelming Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks to the point where Gotenks' attacks could not even faze him. Also due to his power, Cloned Vegeta was also able to annihilate cloned Gryll in a single punch, after his strong will copied from Vegeta was able to overwhelm Commeson's attempt at control. Cloned Vegeta is also able to fight on par with Goku in his base form. He could also use Vegeta's techniques, demonstrating this by using the Galick Gun and even becoming a Super Saiyan Blue in his fight with Goku. In this form, he was about equal to Goku in the same form. Since he is able to use that form, it's safe to say he is also able to use Vegeta's other Super Saiyan transformations. Techniques and special abilities *Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'''Ki'' Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. Cloned Vegeta attempted to kill Goten and Trunks with a Ki Blast, but he was interrupted by the timely arrival of Goku. *'Galick Gun' - Vegeta's signature attack that was copied. Cloned Vegeta used this to demonstrate his power to Vegeta, firing at a cliff behind him. *'Absorption' - Being a copy of Commeson, Cloned Vegeta has the ability to absorb others into Commeson's being, in order to create Commeson copies of them. He attempted to absorb Trunks, but was stopped by Jaco. *'Final Blow' - A powerful punch to the gut used by Cloned Vegeta to defeat Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. *'Continuous Energy Bullet' - A barrage of ''ki blasts used by Cloned Vegeta against Goku, who manages to block them. Forms and transformations Saiyan beyond God As a replication of Vegeta after having obtained the power of Super Saiyan God, Cloned Vegeta himself possess the power of Super Saiyan God, and thus can further transform into a Super Saiyan Blue.Promotional material for the Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ movie refers to Super Saiyan Blue as a "Saiyan who has the power of Super Saiyan God, then proceeds to transform into a Super Saiyan". Super Saiyan Blue Because cloned Vegeta possesses Vegeta's powers, he is able to transform into a Super Saiyan Blue. Cloned Vegeta uses the form when in combat against Goku. Cloned Vegeta's hair is a more saturated shade of blue than that of the real Saiyans. Voice actors *English: TBA *Japanese: Masakazu Morita *Italian dub: Gianluca Iacono *Portuguese dub: João Loy Trivia *While Cloned Vegeta's voice is similar to Vegeta's, it does not become high pitched during battle as the real Vegeta's does. *Cloned Vegeta's design resembles Vegeta's (or any other being) in the Villainous Mode state in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *He is similar to Majin Vegeta in that they both placed defeating Goku as their top priority, and are capable of refusing their master's orders, a task previously impossible for the aforementioned masters' victims. *The crosslines on his face are similar to that of Vegeta in Dragon Ball GT when he is infected by Baby. Gallery Commeson_Vegeta.jpg|Cloned Vegeta SSB_Commeson.png|Cloned Vegeta in Super Saiyan Blue References Category:DBS Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Saiyans